


Spell L-O-V-E

by lucienne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brucey's POV, FLUFF ERRYWHERE, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Tony Stark/Loki - Freeform, Tony and Loki are too fluffy for words, loki/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds Tony and Loki neck deep in a game. He decides to observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> Recently all I've been reading are depressing Tony/Loki fics and I've had enough. They need to love each other, you know!

To say that things have changed drastically in line with recent events would be a laughable understatement. 

Bruce walked out of the Med Bay with a mug of steaming hot tea, feeling rejuvenated and relaxed. Aside from the religious drinking of calming tea, Bruce found out that being surrounded by medical equipment gives him a strange (albeit sterile) comfort. This trick however would only last him at most an hour, since he would start feeling bored and will need to move on to other forms of relaxation and or entertainment. At the moment he was on his way to the common room, where he decided he would fix himself a salad or feed on what dish mother hen Steve would've most likely cooked for dinner. Upon his quiet entry, he stumbled into what Barton would dub as 'moments'—those of which Tony has violently and repetitively told the team not to interrupt. Bruce decided it was best not to get on Tony's bad side, choosing to watch by the entryway noiselessly drinking tea while watching the only two occupants of the room. 

"M-E-L-O-D-R-A-M-A-T-I-C. That's three, five...fifteen...nineteen. Nineteen points for me." Tony had his grin plastered on his face as he arranged his letter titles on the scrabble board. 

Bruce chuckled. He remembered Tony sharing a few days ago that he had an idea on how to deepen Thor and Loki's Midgardian vocabulary. Thor had his mouth stuffed with strawberry flavored Poptarts at that time so Bruce isn't sure if he heard it, and Loki, well. Loki remained Loki—reserved and expressionless in the presence of the rest of the Avengers. While observing, Bruce noted that Loki was quite different when the others weren’t around. When it was just him and Tony. 

Loki stared at the board laid in front of him intently for a few moments, before he picked up four tiles from his own set. Carefully he placed them in a vertical order above the letter T, then looked to Tony waiting for his approval with wide eyes. Bruce tried to peer at the board without being noticed, but it was too far away. 

"Babe," Tony started, struggling not to give into laughter. "KITTY isn't officially in the dictionary." 

"Of course it is." Loki’s stare spoke volumes of annoyance. 

"Not in this one though." Tony shuffled through the pages of a pocket dictionary they placed beside the scrabble board. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and frowned at the book. "Well then the book is wrong." 

"Sorry darling, you're going to have to change it. Rules are rules." Tony smiled softly at the god before raising Loki's hand to place a brief kiss on it. Bruce started noticing the finer details of their game. 

Tony and Loki were seated on the floor with the small coffee table in the middle of the room separating them. On the table was the board where tiles were arranged, as well as a small pouch where the rest of the letter tiles were. Almost at the edge of the table though was where Tony and Loki's fingers were intertwined. Their hold on each other was light, and Loki's thumb brushed against Tony's hand while he contemplated on what word to put on the board again. 

Loki took his four letter tiles back to his side (all the while grumbling that kitty was an actual word in the English language), but after a second, his eyes brightened with an idea. Again he took some tiles and arranged them on the board. Tony tilted his head to a degree, before throwing his head back in an endearing laugh. 

"I guess that counts." Tony tallied Loki's points on the Stark Pad beside him on the floor, still laughing. "C-A-T. 5 points." 

The two of them settled into laughter, Loki giggling fondly. "This game wishes to dumb me down, Anthony." 

"Nah, it's a good way to pass the time. Besides, at least now you know 'kitty' isn't an official word. Yet." With his free hand, the billionaire ran a finger down Loki's nose. The other crinkled it as reflex. 

Loki scowled before it melted away into a defeated quirk of his lips. "Perhaps." The god raised his hand to run his fingers through Tony's hair, the distance not so straining because of the tiny table. Tony was tugged gently to meet Loki's lips in a gentle kiss, both their smiles pressed together softly. 

Bruce turned back the way he came from, concluding that the two won't be leaving the common room anytime soon, so he should just seek solace elsewhere. 

It was pretty funny when you think about it, how disgustingly happy the two of them were. Fury was on full blown rage mode when he first knew about it, but all seemed to be well now. 

Things have changed drastically, but maybe the changes weren't so bad, Bruce thought as he continued walking aimlessly through the tower hallway, tea mug in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if Kitty's in the dictionary or not. Comments would be lovely.


End file.
